Frozen Yogurt: A TimXCassie Story
by Purrplegal98
Summary: Prompt from the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenge forum: Right a fluff story for a couple. I was asigned Tim and Cassie.


**A/N: A prompt from Tterit on the Young Justice Fanfiction Prompt forum. Its called the "Ultimate Fluff Challenge of the 21****st**** Century", and I was assigned Tim/Cassie. I don't really like this shipping, but hey, it IS cannon in the comics, if not for long.**

**So please review. Flames for no reason will be ignored. Flames with the aim to tell me I failed at grammar, for example, however, are welcome. Enjoy all ye Tim/Cassie shippers. (BTW, do they have a shipping name? Review if you know it).**

**I'll update my other stories soon, as soon as I locate them on my computer. Stupid shared computer, someone (MARTY I MEAN YOU) is always closing my documents without saving, or if he does, he doesn't tell me what they're saved as. **

**[break]**

Tim took a deep breath. He'd be preparing for this for a while. He extended his hand and knocked on her door lightly. He self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. "Hold on, I just got out of the shower!" Cassie shouted.

Tim blushed. He hoped she didn't open the door in just a towel. It would make concentrating on why he was here rather…difficult. He didn't have to worry, though. When Cassie opened her door, she was wearing her uniform. She was wringing her hair out. "Hey Robin, what's up?" she asked. She darted back inside and grabbed her brush. "Come in."

He walked into her room and sat on her bed, noting the Wonder Woman and Justice League posters. _A fangirl to the last,_ he thought. What really surprised him, though, was the poster of him, Dick, and Bruce. It was taken just after he'd joined what Wally called "the Batclan." Dick had insisted on possing for the media with him. Bruce had somehow agreed, and even joined the picture.

He shook his head, and focused on the present. Cassie was brushing her long blonde hair. "I'm here, cause, uh," he started. _Idiot, idiot, you practiced this. It's not that hard to say "Will you go out with me?" is it? _Sadly for him, it was. This is why it hadn't worked with Steph, he was to withdrawn, and had more trouble talking about himself and his feelings then the average guy. "I was wondering, no pun intended, I'm not Nightwing, if you'd possibly consider…. Goingoutwithmeforicecreamatt hisreallyniceplaceinHappyhar bororifyouwantedwecouldgoinG othamor-"

"I'd love to, Robin." She said, cutting off his babbling. She dropped her hairbrush and hugged him. "Are we going to Sweet Frog*, cause that's my favorite place, except they sell frozen yogurt not ice cream."

Tim grinned and hugged her back. "Yeah, we are. I know its your favorite, you told Kon that last week." Her wet hair stuck to his face. "Can we go later today?" He asked.

"Why not right now?" Cassie said. She put her hair up in a ponytail. Tim shrugged, and stood up. He grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." he said.

[break]

"That's $2.02." said the girl behind the counter. She was chewing gum, and her black hair kept falling out of her ponytail. She also couldn't keep her eyes off Tim. Cassie was getting ready to hit her. _He's mine now, got it? MINE! _She thought at the high schooler. Very deliberately, she grabbed Robin's hand.

He squeezed her hand, and handed the disappointed girl the money. She gave him the change, and he grabbed the bowls and two spoons. They sat outside the store, one a couple of plastic lawn chairs. She happily dug into her bowl of rocky road. _Mmm… Delicous._ She thought.

Robin cleared his throat. "I can see why like this place so much. This is some of the best peanut butter and vanilla ice cream I've ever had." he said happily.

Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Peanut butter _ice cream? _God, how awful." she said. She held up a spoonful of rocky road frozen yogurt. "Now this is good." She ate the ice cream, and grinned.

"Whatever, Cassie. We all know peanut butter is far better than chocolate with marshmallows and tree nuts." Robin replied. He ate a spoonful of ice cream. It dripped on his hoodie, making Cassie smirk.

"Robin. Status: FAIL." she said, pointing at his jacket. He shook his head. She assumed he was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Very funny." he replied. "And yes, I was rolling my eyes." Cassie rolled _her_ eyes. Bats and their mind reading abilities. "And I'm not psychic, neither is Batman or Nightwing."

"That's not helping your case, Robin." She replied. Cassie ate the last of her ice cream, and scooped up the melted icecream, and left over sprinkles.

"It's part of my charm." he said. He finished his ice cream. Robin stood up, grabbed her bowl and spoon, and threw it out with his.

"Let's fly home." said Cassie with a grin. She raced off into an alley.

Robin followed her. "We're in civies, Cassie!" He protested. She grabbed his hand and took off. He grabbed her arm tighter, but gave no other sign he was scared, assuming he was.

Cassie laughed. "But this is fun, Robin! You're smiling." she pointed out. He was. "I didn't know you could smile."

"Of course I can smile. And I'm smiling because you look completely happy-and beautiful." He said. She blushed. "You always look like this when you fly."

"So that's why you always watch me when I'm flying." Cassie said. "At least, that's what M'gann says."

"…."

"Busted. What would Batman think?" She asked teasingly.

"That I need to work on blocking my thoughts from psychics." he responded promptly.

"Oh." Cassie flew them around Mt. Justice. "Seriousvly, that's it?"

"Yep. Promise you won't drop me?" Robin asked. "I don't like being up this high without something solid beneath me."

"But Robins fly." Cassie said, grinning.

"….Nightwing is crazy, and I was a civilian until I convinced Batman to train me." He responded. "Promise to keep that a secret?"

"One condition." She said. She pulled him up, and grabbed him around the waist so she was fasing him, instead of dragging him through the air.

"What?" he replied slowly.

"I get a kiss." She said.

"that's it?" Robin asked. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Yep. Now that you kissed me, you have to take me out on another date." she said with a grin.

He groaned. "You are evil." Cassie laughed. She stopped flying suddenly, and they plummeted toward the ground. A few feet before they would've hit the ground, she took off again. "And crazy."

"But you like me anyway." She replied. "I give you points for not screaming, by the way. I did that with Zatanna once. She threatened to turn my hair hot pink for a month."

"Bat-training. But yes, I like you anyway." Robin replied. "Enough to do this." He leaned forward, and kissed her again.


End file.
